What if?
by Mariolka
Summary: What if Antonio and Luciana's wedding is never stopped. What if Antonio's parents eat the sunset herb. What if the dolphins refuse to let Ro put herself in danger. What if Ro returns a year later.


**I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to mattal.**

Antonio's P.O.V.

I watched as Luciana walked down the aisle, and I felt tears prick my eyes. _This is the worst day of my life,_ I thought. As Luciana got closer, I saw the tears in her own eyes. Neither of us wanted this. Neither of us were in love with each other. Why was I doing this... oh yeah I was royalty. Being a prince sucks, scratch that, being royalty sucks. Luciana finally got to the end of the red carpet. I held out my arm for her to take. She took it, and looked at me apologetically. I smiled at her politely, telling her that I forgave her. Not like it was her fault that we were being forced to marry each other, it was my parents and Creepy Queen Ariana's fault. Leave it to them to ruin peoples lives. I looked back at Luciana. She was beautiful, but she had that cool, calm beauty, she was polite and kind but she wasn't adventurous and curious, she liked staying home. In other words she was wonderful, but she just wasn't my type. I loved Ro's beauty which was warm and energetic but what I loved most about Ro was that beautiful personality, it was hard to find someone like her. Heck, she's the only girl who has that kind of spectacular personality. In other words she was just my type and, I loved her.

"Are you alright Antonio? You look so pale." Luciana asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied. To be honest I felt a bit sick.

"You sure?" Luciana asked.

"Yes." I lied, again. I thought about Ro again, and the tears nearly escaped. Until I blinked them away. The minister started to say the whole "speak now or forever hold your piece," thing. I looked down. _Come on object someone, please object, _I thought. No one got up, though. I looked down, I'm doomed. You might be wondering why I was so against marrying Luciana here are the answers; 1. I was already in love with Ro, but sadly she didn't love me so, yeah, I couldn't exactly be with her. 2. We had absolutely nothing in common. 3. and I don't exactly want to make either of our lives miserable. The minister started on the vows. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, I just said "I do" to get it over with. Then we signed the paper because we refused to kiss. After the wedding, we went to dinner. I wasn't very hungry though, so I didn't eat much. Next was supper, same thing happened. Finally, we went to the greenhouse for desert. I felt a few tears run down my cheeks, the greenhouse reminded me of Ro, she lived in the greenhouse while she was here, and the connection was enough to make me cry. I quickly wiped away the tears, but they kept flowing down, unstoppable like a wild river. Thank goodness they were silent sobs. As I looked round the Greenhouse I saw a piece of paper sticking out from beneath a flower pot. I slowly walked over to it. I slightly lifted it, and took the piece of paper out. I looked at the paper, shocked. It was my letter to Ro. What was it doing under a flower pot? Someone must have hid it. was it Ro or someone else? I was hoping it was someone else, because if it was it would mean that Ro might love me. I smiled to myself, as I thought of the possibilities.

"Antonio?" Luciana's voice brought me back to earth.

"Hmm?" I said, looking up to find Luciana and Queen Ariana standing by me.

"You alright, I saw you leave the crowd." Luciana said.

"I... well, I guess I'm fine." I said.

"This isn't about that island girl." Queen Ariana said, looking at me as if the thought made her sick. I glared at her, I had just about enough of Ro being called an _island girl._

"She's not an island girl." I said, through gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't even remember her." Queen Ariana stated, "She never loved you. She poisoned all the animals in your kingdom, she's a cold-blooded savage." And at that moment, right when she called Ro that, I snapped.

"She did not poison them. Ro would never hurt anyone." I said loudly, but no one turned around.

"No one." Queen Ariana said, "Yeah right." I looked at her confused, then I realized she meant me. Ro had hurt me but that doesn't mean she's guilty of poisoning the animals, and besides she didn't mean to hurt me, and I accidentally hurt her first.

"Not physically, and besides she didn't know she was hurting me." I reasoned.

"Didn't know, Antonio you gave her a letter telling her you had feelings for her." Said Ariana. I showed her the letter.

"Someone hid my letter." I told her.

"Well it was obviously the island girl." Ariana replied.

"Mother, Antonio loves Ro." Luciana scolded Ariana.

"So, not like he'll ever see her again." Said Queen Ariana. I felt the heartache deepen again, I should've gone to say goodbye, maybe it would've been less painful.

"Just stop already." I told Ariana.

"Fine, maybe you should eat some cake, it'll make you feel better." Ariana said, getting a plate of cake and handing it to me.

"No thanks, I'm really not hungry now." I told her, and then got up. I went outside. I sat down on the white bars of the gazebo, and I just let all the tears fall. A couple minutes later, Luciana came up to me.

"Antonio." Luciana asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault, Luciana." I reassured her.

"I know, but I can't help it." She told me.

"How come?" I asked.

"I feel sorry for you. Losing Ro, it must be so hard for you." She said, pity in her voice.

"It is pretty hard." I said, actually it was very hard, "It's just..."

"What is it, Antonio?" Luciana said.

"I just wish I could see her one last time." I said.

"Maybe someday you'll find each other." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know the old saying. 'If you truly love someone, set them free, and if they truly love you... they'll come back." She said.

"But that's the problem Luciana, Ro doesn't love me." I said, and the tears pricked my eyes again, "We'll never see each other again."

"You don't know that." Luciana said. I looked down, and then looked at the sunset. I smiled as I remembered the sunset, me and Ro were watching while on the ship. Yes, almost everything in nature reminds of Ro. _Ro, _I thought, _please, come back someday._ Then we heard the dropping of hundreds of plates. Me and Luciana exchanged worried looks, and then ran to the greenhouse. In the greenhouse thousands of people lay on the floor... sleeping. They were all still holding plates with cake. I looked round, and saw Ariana by my parents with a happy expression on her face. I glared at her.

"I see nothing funny here." I said indignantly.

"Antonio, they just collapsed." Ariana said.

"Why were you smiling?" I asked her.

"Because, I was right, the sickness was spread by the island girl and it is contagious." Ariana said.

"I've been with Ro longer than any of you, and I'm still fine." I said.

"Maybe you're immune." Ariana said, I glared at her, "Oh who cares, Antonio. We got to get you ready for your coronation in a few days. Good thing that little island girl isn't here to ruin that" I kept glaring at her.

"That's it! Get out!" I yelled at her, I had finally snapped. I couldn't help but yell at her. She called my Ro an island girl, I just couldn't help it.

"You can't banish me Antonio, you're not even a king yet." She said.

"Then, keep out of my sight!" I yelled at Ariana

"No, I will not be banished again." Said Ariana, and than clapped a hand to her mouth.

"You were already banished before." I looked at her.

"Yes, by your foolish parents." She said.

"Now, I have no choice but to banish you." I said, "Guards!" The guards came running in.

"Take her to the dungeons." I said. The guards nodded, and started to take Ariana to the dungeons.

"Wait. No,no. The island girl's dead!" Ariana screamed. I turned to her, a sickeningly sly smile was plastered to her face. She knew I wouldn't be able to resist getting this kind of information. I would have to know who killed Ro.

"Stop." I said, the guards stopped, and I went over to Ariana, "Who killed her?" I asked.

"I payed the captain of the ship of course." She said, and then added in a whisper, "Oh and by the way, I framed her." I glared at her. "I knew Ro was innocent", I thought.

"Okay, you can take her to the dungeons, now." I said, Queen Ariana glared at me.

"Luciana, help your mother." Queen Ariana pleaded with Luciana.

"I'm sorry mother, but that wouldn't be right." Luciana said. Queen Ariana was shocked, and so she stayed silent the rest of the time.

And that's how we caught queen Ariana.

Ro's P.O.V.

"But I have to go back." I tried to reason with the dolphins.

"We're sorry Ro, but we can not let you get yourself into danger." Said Su, the leader of the dolphins.

"But..." I started again, but was cut off.

"Ro, stop we are not letting you go back to that terrible place." Su said, "And don't even think about building a boat it will not work, we'll bring you right back." I looked down. It was hopeless, I wouldn't be able to get to Appolonia in time. I went back to our tree. Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Ro?" Asked a calm, and wise voice.

"Sagi." I said.

"Are you alright" He asked. True Answer: No, I feel terrible. I will never be able to save the Animals, and I will never see Antonio again. Or any other friends I found there, like Luciana. Fake Answer: Yes, I'm fine. Let's go with the fake answer, not only is it shorter, it's mch more positive.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes... no, Oh Sagi, I... I can't believe it's over. I've... I've failed. I'll never be able to save them." I said in between sobs.

"It's alright, Ro, it's all going to be alright." Sagi said reassuringly. I wasn't convinced though. I failed in saving the animals and the Royal family.

"Sagi?" I asked.

"What is it, dear one?" He asked.

"How do you know it's going to be alright?" I asked.

"Because, their is more to the lives of the people and animals there." Sagi said, "Now get some sleep, Ro." I nodded and went to my branch, and lied down. I sighed, it felt good to be back in my tree again. I closed my eyes, and let myself drift of into sleep.

Antonio's P.O.V(these will be longer because more exciting stuff happens in Appolonia.)

"Antonio." Said a cheery voice.

"Charles." I said, smiling.

"Happy birthday, cousin." He smiled, and gave me my birthday present. I put the present on the table. Charles looked surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, you've always opened your birthday presents right when you got them." Charles explained.

"So?" I asked curiously.

"It's just different, I guess." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Ro." Said Luciana.

"Ro?" Asked Charles, looking at me expecting an answer. I just looked down sadly. He turned to Luciana.

"He hasn't gotten over her yet." Luciana said.

"Oh." Said Charles, "Would seeing her face again help?"

"Well, not like I'll be able to see Ro again. Ro's gone." I said.

"Wrong." Charles said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Open your present and you'll see." He said. I looked at the present, and then took it. I carefully unwrapped it. When I saw what was inside, my heart skipped a beat. Inside was a small portrait of Ro. The Ro in the picture, looked so much like Ro, the only different was that the real Ro's eyes were much more alive, and she always had that sweet little mischievous smile on her face. All in All the picture was nice but it just wasn't the same as having Ro with me.

"Gee, Charles thanks, but it's just not the same as having her with me." I said, putting the picture to the side.

"So let me get this straight; the only thing that will make you really happy is Ro." Charles said.

"I guess." I said.

"Antonio, she's dead. Ro's dead so just stop. You can't run a kingdom like this. You can't run a kingdom while hanging onto a lost love. This just can't go on." Charles said.

"I know. I just, I can't help it. I'm miserable without her, okay." I told him.

"Antonio." Charles said, "Ro can talk to animals right."

"Right." I said.

"So maybe she called one of them, and she got back to the island safe and sound." Charles said. I smiled, and my heart actually started to go faster at the very thought that Ro might be alive, but I quickly got rid of the thought, I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Charles, I don't know, maybe she is alive maybe she's not." I said.

"Well then, I'll go and see if Ro's on the island, and if she is I'll bring her back." He said.

"Charles, you don't have to." I said.

"No, but I want to. I want to see you smile again, kid, and besides I want to meet this Ro." He said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"No way, I want it to be a surprise if I find her." He said.

Ro's P.O.V.

I watched the ship get closer. It wasn't Antonio's ship that's for sure. I decided to wait for it to come to the shore. Twenty minutes later I saw a black-haired man come up to the shore. As far as I could tell he wasn't here to explore. He stepped into the jungle, I followed him by tree climbing. I saw he was going in the same direction as the crocodile swamp. This time I had nothing to fear from the human since I was in a high tree so I decided to stop him before he fell in.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I said. The boy turned a round and looked at me.

"I can't believe it." He said.

"Can't believe what?" I questioned him.

"You're Ro, right?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked him.

"How can I not, Antonio talks about you all the time." He said. At the mention of Antonio's name, about a million questions started to run through my head, some weren't even related to Antonio or Civilization for that matter.

"You... you know Antonio?" I asked, jumping down from the branch.

"He's my cousin." He said, he was staring at something. I followed his gaze, but found nothing but the tree.

"You alright... um?" I asked.

"Charles." He said, "And yes... I'm fine."

"So, Charles, why are you here?" I asked.

"Antonio's miserable." He said.

"He is, why?" I asked, "I thought he was happy with Luciana."

"Hmm... Oh, sorry, Antonio's not happy because you're not with him, and neither of them are happy together." Charles said.

"Oh... I don't get it." I said.

"He can't rule the kingdom." Charles said.

"Why does he have to run the kingdom, what happened to his parents." I asked.

"They're gone." Charles said, sadly.

"Oh no." I said.

"Will you come back to Antonio?" Charles asked.

"I... I, well, yes, yes, I'll come back to Appolonia." I said, smiling.

"You will?" Charles asked,I nodded,"Well that's great, he'll be so happy to see you." I smiled, and I will be happy to see him. Oh, Antonio I'm coming back to you.

"When are we leaving." I asked.

"Now, I want to make this a birthday present." Charles said.

"Well, let's go then." I said happily.

"Good, let's go." Charles said, smiling.

"Oh, wait. I have to get the others." I said.

"You mean the animals?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"Okay, but you better do it quickly." He said. I nodded, and then I ran off to find the Tika, Sagi, and Azul.

"Tika, Sagi, Azul. We're going back." I said.

"We are. How?" Asked Tika.

"Another ship, just arrived." I said.

"That's amazing." Said Sagi.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry up." I said.

"Okay." Said Sagi, and we all went back.

"Okay, you are just on time." Charles said.

"Good, can we go now." I said. I was anxious to see Antonio again, I wondered if he'd changed since the last I saw him.

"Sure, come on." He said, and in a matter of minutes we were on the ship sailing back to Appolonia. I went to sit on the railing, like I did last time we were sailing back to Appolonia.

"So." Said Charles, who had just come up to me.

"So?" I repeated questioningly.

"Have you been miserable without Antonio just like he's been miserable without you?" Charles asked. I decided not to lie this time.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Are you happy that you're going to see him again?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I've been waiting for someone to come, all year." I said. He smiled at me, and then left. I went back to thinking about Antonio. What did Charles mean by, Antonio being miserable without me? Was he alright? Was he sick? Did he want to hurt himself? I quickly got rid of the negative thoughts. I'd be with Antonio soon, I'll find out if something bad happened, and everything would be alright. I looked at Charles. Maybe I should ask him. I walked over to Charles. He must've heard me coming, because as soon as I was a couple feet away he turned around.

"Ro, do you need something." He asked.

"You said Antonio was miserable, what did you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Well, I haven't seen him actually really smile since you left." He said.

"No, I mean did he do anything rash?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. Antonio definitely wouldn't tell you, but Luciana might." He said.

"Oh well, when will we get there?" I asked.

"In a couple hours." He answered.

"Oh... thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. I smiled, and left. I went back to the railing, my friends were sitting there.

"Well, what did he say." Asked Azul.

"He doesn't know." I answered.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ro." Said Sagi. I nodded, but I was still worried. After a couple hours, we came up to Civilization.

"Yes, we're here!" I said, happily. I ran down the board they always had to help people walk down.

"Whoa there, slow down. I know you're happy to be back, but is that any reason to go running off?" Charles asked, humor in his voice. I laughed, he blushed for some reason.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited to be back." I said. We got into the carriage, I asked Tika if she'd want me to ride on her back like last time but she said that she didn't mind that I was riding in a carriage, and that Sagi would keep her company. I rode with Azul and Charles. A couple minutes later we got to the castle. I got out of the carriage, and ran toward the door, but I was stopped by Charles who jumped in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"I want it to be a surprise remember." He said. I nodded and he went in.

Antonio's P.O.V.(Because we all of us want to see his reaction when Charles tells him that Ro's alive.)

I heard the doors of the living room open. I looked to see who it was.

"Charles." I said, "Did you find her, and if you did, did she agree to come back."

"I did, Antonio, and yes she did agree to come back." Said Charles. My heart skipped a beat, and I smiled. Not only was Ro alive, she was here. Yes!

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Outside, waiting." Charles explained. I smiled at Luciana, and she smiled back. We had both been hoping Ro would come back. We ran out the door, and into the gardens. Ro was there alright. Her gold hair shimmering in the sunlight. She had definitely changed in appearance, in a good way. Her skin was a bit darker, and she was a few inches taller as well. Her eyes didn't have the pink shadow above them anymore, and her lips were light red now. At the moment she was wearing the same white dress she had been wearing when I first met her, except this one was light blue. But her blue eyes haven't changed a bit. They were still full of life and energy, and she hadn't changed into cold and calm beauty, she was still the warm and energetic beauty I fell in love with.

"Ro." I said happily.

"Antonio." Ro said, cheerily, and ran into my arms. I laughed picking her up, and spinning her around. Ro giggled, and I brought her down.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." Ro said. I smiled at her, and hugged her again.

"Whoa." Said Charles, who had been watching us.

"What?" I asked. I looked at him, letting go of Ro, and taking her hands instead.

"You just laughed and smiled... Ro you're a miracle-worker." He said in disbelief.

"You're right." I agreed, "She is a miracle-worker."

"I'm a miracle-worker. I am?" She said.

"You are." I said, "I haven't laughed like that all year."

"Whoa, you were miserable." She said, looking at me.

"I was, but now that you're here I couldn't be happier." I said. It wasn't true though, the only thing that could make me happier is hearing her say that she'll never leave me again. I know, I was just being selfish, but I couldn't help it.

"Ro." I said.

"What is it, Antonio?" She asked.

"I need you to promise me that you'll never leave me again." I said. She let go of my hands, and looked at me with a pained expression on her face, "What's wrong, Ro."

"I'll... I'll promise you that. If you promise it to me too." She said, smiling. I guess it was pretty fair. I took her hands in mine again.

"I promise." I said. Ro smiled.

"I promise, too." She said. I suddenly realized that we were extremely close, and as far as I knew so did Ro, because Ro backed away from me. Someone coughed behind us. I turned round, Luciana was right behind us, and so were Rita, Gina, and Sofia.

"Well, I better leave, there's a whole line behind us." I said, and then kissed her on the forehead. I then left with Charles.

"Look Charles." I said, "I can't tell you how grateful I am that you brought Ro back."

"It's nothing, really." Charles said.

"Yes it is something, me and Ro can finally be together, and it's all thanks to you." I said.

"Thanks... wait what do you mean by you and Ro can be together?" Charles asked. I was suprised he asked me that.

"Me and Ro are getting married of course." I said.

"Married, but Antonio she's only seventeen, and you don't even know if she'll say yes, and besides you're already married to Luciana, what would your people think."Said Charles. I looked at him, and as much as I wanted to deny it, he was right, I didn't know that Ro was going to say yes. I also didn't know how my people would react.

Ro's P.O.V (because everyone wants to know what she and Luciana are talking about.)

Luciana came up to me, and hugged me.

"I can't believe it." Luciana said, "You're alive."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.

"Mother told us that you died." She said in a said voice.

"She did?" I said.

"Yeah." Luciana said quietly.

"What a liar." I said. Luciana laughed quietly.

"Oh by the way, congratulations." She said.

"On what?" I asked.

"What do you mean on what? You love Antonio, don't you?" She asked.

"I guess." I said.

"And Antonio loves you." She said.

"Well, I" I struggled with my words.

"Of course he does. Have you noticed he talks about you in his sleep." She said. I blushed, that was sweet, creepy sweet, but still sweet.

"So?" I asked.

"So, Antonio's going to ask you to marry him." Luciana said, smiling.

"Oh no." I said.

"Why 'oh no'?" Luciana asked.

"Because, I'm not ready for this." I said, "And besides he's already married." Luciana frowned.

"But, you to are supposed to be together." Luciana said.

"What if I told you I took the marriage paper thingies?" I asked.

"You mean you stole them." Luciana said, looking at me obviously shocked.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission but I had every intention in bringing the paper back." I said. Luciana laughed.

"So, what did you change in the ?" Luciana asked.

"I changed forever and ever into two months, so technically your marriage is expired." I answered. Luciana laughed again.

"You're a life saver, Ro." Said Luciana.

"Actually, life savers are modern candies, I'm human." I said. Luciana smiled and shook her head.

"Come on, let's go tell Antonio and Charles." Luciana said. I looked at the little girls behind us. I quickly went over and hugged them.

"Group hug." I said. The little girls giggled. I let go of them and the three went to greet the animals. While me and Luciana went back to the castle.

Charles's P.O.V.(No comments.)

Oh no, I think I'm falling for my cousin's girlfriend(Ro). Not good, not good at all. Especially since now he wants to ask her to marry him. If Antonio finds out that I have feelings for his girlfriend I'm dead. I looked at Antonio who was sitting on the couch.

"So, when are you planning to ask her?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe I shouldn't ask her." Antonio said. I was about to reassure him when Ro and Luciana came running in.

"Ro, Luciana." Antonio said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Antonio, absolutely nothing." Ro said, happily. Taking Antonio's hands.

Antonio's P.O.V. (Because Charles is too boring.)

Ro and Luciana came running in.

"Ro, Luciana." I said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Antonio, absolutely nothing." Ro said, happiness and excitement in her voice. She took my hands, and I smiled.

"Well, what is it, then?" I asked, squeezing her hands.

"Ro took the papers." Luciana said.

"What papers?" I asked.

"The marriage paper that we were supposed to sign, Ro took that one, and replaced it with a fake." Luciana said.

"Where is the fake one?" I asked.

"King Peter put it in his desk." Said Luciana.

"And, sadly his keys are inside their, too." I said.

"Who said we were going to need a key to get in there?" Ro asked, and then took a pin out of her hair, "Come on." We followed her to my father's office. Ro then, put the pin into the lock, and skillfully picked the lock.

"Amazing." I said, "What else don't I know about you." Ro laughed.

"Close to a million more things." She said.

"You can tell me all those things later." I told her.

"Okay." She said. I put an arm round her waist, and we walked into the room. The room was huge. The room had twenty bookshelves lining each wall, and had a large round table. We all made our way to the table. I tried to open the drawer, but it was locked, Ro stepped up again and picked the lock on the drawer. Inside the drawer was a book and the papers. I took the papers out, and skipped to the last page where I found mine and Luciana's signature. I read the line above the signature, and found that it was a fake. I smiled at Ro, and then put my arm back round her, and giving her a little squeeze. She smiled, and put her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her.

"Antonio, Ro, you're not the only ones in here." Said Charles. Everyone looked at him. Okay so, evil queens ruin peoples lives, and cousins ruin special romantic moments.

"Sorry, Charles." I said. I felt Ro get her head of my shoulder.

"Come on lets go." Charles said, "You can hug and stuff in your room." I rolled my eyes, and we all left then room. We then went back to the living room, and sat down on the couch. Charles went to the kitchen to ask for something to eat.

"Well, this was an interesting day." Ro said.

"And a good one. We found out me and Luciana don't have to spend the rest of our lives together, and you came back to me." I said, tucking a strand of golden hair back behind her ear. She smiled at me. Charles then sat between us, with a plate full of cookies.

"You really know how to ruin a moment." I said, smiling.

"Sorry." Charles said, but I could tell he wasn't sorry.

"Ro." I said, "What do you think we go for a walk."

"Sure, let's go." Ro said. I smiled.

"I'll come too." Said Charles.

"No, this is private." I said, "Come on Ro." I grabbed my cape and a blanket. Ro came up to me, and we left.

Luciana's P.O.V

I watched Antonio and Ro leave. I smiled, I was so happy for them and me. Ro and Antonio could finally be together. I wouldn't have to be miserable for the rest of my life. I looked at Charles, he looked sad.

"What's wrong, Charles?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I think I'm falling in love with Ro." Charles said. I looked at him, I knew he had feelings for Ro. Poor guy, let's hope he knows that Ro's already in love with Antonio, so he won't suffer to much heartache.

"If Antonio finds out you have feelings for Ro, you're dead." I said. He looked down.

"I know." I said.

"And I'm sorry to say, but Ro only looks at you as a friend." I said.

"I know that too." He said, "What I don't know is why Antonio is so over-protective of her, he's always putting his arm round, as if he's afraid someone would come and kidnap her." I looked at him, sadly.

"Well, look at it this way. He's been miserable all year without Ro. Now that she's back, he doesn't want to lose her." I said.

"I guess you're right." He said. I smiled at him, and then left to go to my room.

Ro's P.O.V.

"Antonio, where are we going?" I asked Antonio, for what seemed to be the hundredth time I asked him the question.

"You'll see Ro, be patient." He said. I smiled at him. Soon we got to the entrance of a forest. I looked at him questioningly, Antonio smiled at me, and then took my hand, and we walked into the forest. When we got to a river, Antonio jumped the river, and then held out his hand to help me through too. I took it, and quickly jumped across the river. We kept walking for about ten more minutes until we got to our destination; a large grassy clearing, with wild flowers dotting the forest floor. I smiled at Antonio, and he smiled back at me. Then we walked into the clearing. Antonio spread the blanket out in the middle of the plain, and we lied down on it. Suddenly, a cold wind blew across the plain, and I wrapped the blanket round me and put my head up against Antonio's chest. I heard Antonio chuckle.

"I guess, I should've brought another cloak. I didn't think it would be this cold outside." Antonio said, and then took of his cloak to put round me, "Warmer?" He asked.

"Much, warmer, thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He said.

Antonio's P.O.V.(because we need to hear both sides of the story.)

Another gust of wind blew through the clearing. I shivered a little, and then I felt Ro pulling me closer to her.

"What is it, Ro." I asked, moving closer to her. Ro then, put my cloak round me but made sure it was still round her. Then she closed her eyes, and fell asleep, I smiled at her, and then put my arm tightly round her.

"Goodnight, Ro." I whispered in her ear, "And thank you for coming back." I kissed her lightly on the forehead and then fell asleep.

Ro's P.O.V.

"Goodnight, Antonio. I love you." I said quietly, and put my hand in Antonio's. Then I fell asleep. I was finally with Antonio, and nothing could tear us apart, again. Right?

Author's notice.

Ariana escaped from prison, but nobody knows yet.

**Craziest idea I had ever had, but it was an idea and I just had to write it down. Please, please, please be a nice person and review, it would mean a lot to me. Sorry if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
**


End file.
